


Catching them in the act

by Purrdepie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Happy Ending, M/M, Seme Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sex instead of cleaning, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager, uh oh u got caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrdepie/pseuds/Purrdepie
Summary: What happens when Armin finds his best friend eren in the lustful arms of his captain? Watch from afar of course.





	Catching them in the act

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea, it’s stupid at the end but I wanted a comedic ending so fuck it 😂

Armin couldn’t remember how he got here. He was just doing his cleaning rounds. The room he was supposed to be cleaning was next door. He had been walking there as normal, broom in hand, headscarves on, tired as all hell. Simply minding his own business. He WAS going to pass the room. But, the strangled moan that erupted from the inside had made him change his mind. Thinking that someone was hurt he turned back and, hearing nothing he attempted to continue. Until a laboured, garbled version of the corpral’s rank was called out. ‘That sounded like eren’. He turned back. Now the whimpers and growls coming from the room where obvious. The door was open a crack and he looked inside. 

As he knelt down, Mikasa came past. He quickly grabbed her attention.

“Psst, Mikasa, you’ll wanna see this...”

“What is it?”

“I-I think it’s ere-“

“O-Ohh~ y-yes captain~”

Mikasa’s eyes widened and she and Armin both looked through the crack. They both had to stifle their shocked gasps for what they saw. 

Eren was laid on his back on a table with his legs spread wide as an eagle’s wings, his eyes rolled back, drool dripping from his mouth as well as whimpers. And Levi... levi was thrusting mercilessly onto the tight void between eren’s legs. The table was clearly struggling with not just eren’s weight but also the constant jolting thanks to levi. 

“Mmf~ quieten down brat, we don’t want anyone hearing us~”

“I-I-ahn~ I cant when you h-hit-AH! Th-there!~”

Levi smirked and slammed eren’s prostate again. 

Reiner was walking past with Connie, the two of them holding baskets of clothing when they noticed the little possy outside the room. The two shrugged, having nothing better to do and placed their baskets down to have a look too.

“What is it?”

“E-eren’s, having sex with the captain”

Armin whispered. The other two instantly looked in too. 

“Ah-Ahn~ c-captain, t-turn me over, I-I-I want to do it like we did it last night~”

“Oh? You mean like this?”

With one movement, Levi pulled out, flipped eren onto his stomach and pushed back into his hilt. He groaned as he was in further than before, eren’s back arching as he slammed his fists on the table in pleasure.

“Y-YES CAPTAI-MMPH!~” 

Levi threw a hand over eren’s mouth as he started rutting into him again.

“Shhhh, are you trying to alert the whole castle?” 

Levi whispered huskily.

At this point, bertholt, Jean, Marco and Sasha has also discovered the two, joining the group and watching the show. 

Levi pulled eren upwards so that his chest was flush to his back, fucking rougher into him, his other hand just above his hip as he used his body to press eren’s erection against the table.

“Do you like that eren? Huh? Do you like my thick cock pounding inside of you? You’re supposed to be doing your chores but instead you thought it’d be a good idea to- Ngh - Fuck!~”

Eren whimpered through his hand as he picked up his speed. He pulled Levi’s hand down frantically, gasping for air.

“Gonna c-c-AH!~ cum!, captain im gonna cum!”

“Call my name and I’ll let you cum~”

Everyone leaned in to watch in anticipation as eren swallowed audibly, doing nothing for the drool dripping out of his mouth and on to the floor with every thrust.

“Levi! Levi I’m gonna cum, you gonna make me cum, I’m gonna cum from you big fat cock stuffed inside of me, filling me up- OH!~ Levi, levi, levi, gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna-GAH!~ LEVI!~”

Levi, grinned as thick, hot, ropes of cum exploded from the boy’s cock. He started going impossibly faster, fucking him into overstimulation. He threw them back on the table again, eren’s hips pushing painfully into the wood, managing to stand on his toes. Just. 

Levi gave one final grunt before emptying himself inside him, painting his walls a creamy white. Eren’s legs shook, clear and creamy liquid dripping down his thighs and knees, tears staining his face, drool dripping down his chin and eyes rolled to the back of his head. He always had such mind blowing orgasms whenever levi fucked him.

As the two caught their breath and came back down to earth, Levi pulled eren’s face around to kiss him before kissing down his back and pulling out slowly. 

The two got dressed quickly, both hair’s equally scruffy, lips red, hickeys down their necks and eren slightly struggling to walk. Levi opened the door.

Only to have the entire squad fall through it. Armin, Mikasa, Reiner, Connie, Marco, bertholt, Jean and even Hanji where now pooled on the floor. Erwin had managed to stay on his knees in the hallway. Levi looked like he was about to scream when he heard the faint sound of eren laughing, then chuckling then snorting. Pretty soon everyone joined in. 

Levi turned around so only eren could see his face as he cracked a little smile. Eren gave the rest of them a thumbs up to let them know it was cool.

“Fine. You caught us, now get back to your cleaning, brats, I want this space spotless”


End file.
